020414NullarRilset
RilSet SitS uPon the floor of the aStrolabe, Studying the Hotaru BloSSom flower. He knowS he Should be trying to track down a time Player, like the human Kate. And yet...he and Scarlet are not the only Plant exPertS about. If anyone elSe were to know a way to accelerate the SeedS' growth without drawing Jack’S ire, it would be her. With a Sigh, RilSet climbS to hiS feet, caPloging the flower and going in Search of Nullar. Her eyes being fixed has apparently put Nullar in a very good mood. She's off by herself, as is to be expected, but she's currently clogging up the fountain's magical filters with a couple of strains of aquatic plants, humming to herself and wondering where she could set up UV lights and find little fish to inhabit it. RilSet hearS Nullar before he SeeS her, rounding a corner to find her Standing over a fountain. “Don’t fall in,” he callS out, making hiS way into the room. “Drowning in two feet of water would be an incredibly StuPid way to go.” Nullar turns to look at Rilset, an inscrutable look on her face, and goes back to what she's doing. "Yes, that's true. I think I'll manage, somehow." RilSet StoPS, SurPriSed. “You’ve regained your viSion. Good. I will no longer have to lead you around like an invalid.” He comeS cloSer, looking into the fountain. “You know, my knowledge of aquatic Plant SPecieS iS Somewhat limited,” he SayS, Seeing the PlantS within. “I do not recognize theSe oneS. Care to tell me about them?” Nullar nods. "Yeah, I got together team human and Seriad the bitch and we all pooled our powers together with the powers of dribbling morons and friendship and managed to fix them," she says. "Didn't even have to bother Kate with it, which is a relief, really, considering I'd have to ask Jack for permission and maybe he'd just trick her and then I'd feel bad and blah blah," she mumbles, mostly to herself. "These are just simple water lilies. I don't know what the filtration set up here is, or if the water's treated with chemicals, so I don't want to put anything too precious in here, but I think a bit of greenery would be nice." They're simple plants, with wide pads and a couple of budding flowers. If he looks into the water, he can tell they're still potted, as the bottom of the fountain isn't exactly covered with dirt. “It iS an imProvement, certainly.” RilSet runS a finger lightly over a green Pad. “SPeaking of not aSking the human Kate for thingS, I waS wondering if you would be willing to helP me. I diScovered that BaliSh had been hoarding a rare Plant called the Hotaru BloSSom, aPParently given to him by hiS mateSPrite.” RilSet decaPlogeS the flower. “APParently, it iS the laSt of itS kind. I waS unable to get him to give it uP, but he did conSent to give me thiS alchemized clone. Among your many fertilizerS, do you have anything which might accelerate theSe SeedS' maturation?” Nullar snorts a little. "Who, Balish?? Hoarding something, Nooooo," she says, looking at the flower. "Yeah, I've seen that before. I've got a few myself, but he is-- was- the only one with that particular colour of it," she says. She starts rifling through her inventory and produces a wide variety of vines and trees and bushes she's alchemized off two seperate strains- most, Rilset will recognize as the genetically modified ones that surround the entrance of Scarlet's tomb, but one small plant is a more pure form, quite similar to the one whose blossom he holds. "This is the one Libby gave to me. Well, she gave me seeds, but I alchemized one with some fertilizer and it jumped the process along several months. It's pretty amazing, actually, what you can do with these. Most of these others are splices of common plants and Scarlet's flowers. Ooh, uh, be careful by that tree, though, it kind of... saps the will." RilSet SmileS, Put at eaSe by the PlantS now Surrounding them. “Clever,” he SayS, coming cloSer to Sit beSide Nullar on the fountain’S edge. He giveS the tree a wide berth. “TheSe are all quite intereSting. My own alchemization exPerimentS with living PlantS have been fairly limited. MoStly juSt Chlorodoir and thiS Pen you gave me.” He decaPlogeS it for a moment, examining it. “You know, I have not actually tried thiS yet. I Still do not know what it doeS. Ah well.” He ShrugS, recaPloging it, but leaving the flower in hand. “In any caSe, would you mind giving me Some of the fertilizer you uSed? Your PlantS Seem to be healthy, and I’d rather not riSk mine Producing an adverSe reaction. ” He ShiftS a little, uncomfortable. ‘You may have one of the SeedS, if you wiSh. I know that you would take good care of it.“ Nullar looks more than a little wary to have him so close, but she doesn't move away. Besides, he was a perfect gentleman when she couldn't see, so she supposes it's paranoid to expect anything untoward now. "Well.... You might want to try to alchemize it with a timer or a failsafe," she says, looking around suspiciously for eavesdroppers. "Unless you want to act like that fool Doir, maybe all the time. Supposedly these can do a complete overhaul of your character sheet, and.... No matter," she stops abruptly. She always feels weird sharing info she got from Jack, especially considering no one wants her talking to him. "And, yeah, sure, that's fine. I don't think these are particularly carnivorous, but I think pretty much everything would react well to your usual fertilizer." She grins toothily, shrugs, and produces a small bag of fertilizer, only a few pounds. "I mean, this should last for a while. Most of my stuff is at my hive, though, of course." “Thank you,” RilSet SayS gravely, taking the bag and caPtloging it, along with the flower. “And I Shall take you advice about the Pen aS well.” He PauSeS, feeling awkward. “Do you-do you need more fertilizer?” He aSkS abruPtly. “I have Plenty, if you need Some. FreSh meat haS not been in Short SuPPly.” Nullar smiles a little, rubbing at her cheeks to hide the maroonish tint that's creeping up them, not seeming to notice as she smears a bit of fertilizer that'd been on the outside of the bag. "Uhm, n-no, I think I'm okay, for, uh, right now. So......" she trails off, just as awkwardly. "This is, uh. This is for Scarlet, right," she asks finally, then appears to want to eat her words. "I mean! I just mean that, uh. From experience, that is, I know, that uh, you don't really do things in half measures so... I thought--" she breaks off again, sighing and staring at her knees. "You know what I mean, ugh." 09:44 AC: RilSet StudieS hiS own handS for a moment. “YeS, it iS for her,” he finally admitS. “And you are correct. I am not a being of moderation.” He winceS a little, imagining Nullar’S noSe being broken again hiS knee. “I believe She would be very PleaSed, to add thiS to her garden. It it one of the few Arena PlantS She doeS not PoSSeS.” He finally lookS at Nullar. “I care for her quite deePly, you know. We are very much alike. Though She waS alone far longer than I.” There is apparently something very interesting on her knees, because she keeps looking there. "Yeah, uh. I mean, I can imagine. That's, that's nice, then, good for you. I'll be taking all of the credit, though, of course, naturally," she says, attempting and mostly succeeding at a bright smile that... honestly looks a little alien on her normally nervous features. She glances at him, briefly, then away, picking at an imaginary something under her nails. "So, you'll be... filling out her primer, then." “That iS my Plan, yeS.” RilSet continueS to watch Nullar cloSely. “I believe my feelingS for her are Strong enough to warrant Such a SteP. A lifetime SPent being her Partner would be an enjoyable lifetime indeed.” He PreSSeS hiS liPS together, frowning for a moment. “You know, I find Scarlet to be a much more reaSonable twink than Libby,” he SayS with forced caSualneSS. “She haS no objectionS to me PurSuing romance in other quadrantS. At leaSt, aS long aS I allowed her the Same luxury.” He PlaceS hiS right hand on the Stone between them. Nullar looks frustrated. She has two lines of conversation she wants to pursue at this point, and both of them are awful and uncomfortable. "So, so you'll be doing that. Soon, then. So... Jack can't step in, right," she asks. "With... twink.... swapping... fluid, shit, and... all of that." She notices his hand, of course she does, but ignores it very studiously, (that is to say, not at all) and si 09:59 AG: ghs. "I--- well, this is. The.... whole Jack thing," she says, waving her hands vaguely. "He... said he'd give me something to make sure his... uh, you know. Twink shit. Doesn't affect me. If we--" She's slowly turning an embarrassing shade of maroon. "It just... seems important, the whole process, that's all." “Indeed. The Stim exchange aPPearS to be quite imPortant to them,” RilSet SayS Slowly, a little Put out Nullar SeemS to have miSSed hiS hint. He iS not the beSt at being Subtle. “BaliSh led me to believe Libby would helP me SyntheSize StimS of my own. Once we are bonded, hoPefully Jack will not come after her.” He SighS deePly. “Though I do not think it will be So SimPle. Your mateSPrite iS a willful creature. What he cannot have, he will try to deStroy. I will not let that haPPen,” RilSet SayS, hiS voice going cold. Nullar looks at him, still miserably flushed, and sighs. "Yes, well. I was thinking. He. Hasn't even filled out my primer, and... Well, I can't get Libby's help, and I don't even know what my... twink caste equivalents stims would be, but I did make this," she pauses, and produces a half full container with a charcoal grey substance in it. "And... I thought, well. Maybe if I can... Ugh. Maybe if I can make my own he'll.... respect me enough to. Want to.... D-dirty his pure twink genetics and blah blah god you guys got the easier twinks." She feels really, remarkably, incredibly stupid talking to Rilset about this, but it's better than exploring any of the other, like, three glaring 'elephants' in the room. “Oh, my dear,” RilSet SayS Sadly, looking at the homemade Stim in her hand. AgainSt hiS will, he can feel a wave of Pity Swell uP in him. “That vile creature Should be So lucky aS to mingle geneS with you. And to not even comPlete your Primer? It iS their damn romantic tradition! He truly iS Scum,” he SayS Scornfully. After a few momentS SPent glaring at the ground, he lookS at Nullar again. “Umm, if you do not mind me aSking,” he SayS carefully. “What iS your Primer?” Null looks a little frantic, and makes sweeping gestures with the stim in her hand as she speaks. "Well! Well, I don't know, maybe he did, I, I didn't really ask. I never held the thing in my hand, you see. Actually I'm not even sure if it's a physical object! I... don't know much of anything. I feel weird asking Jack and Libby and I aren't really on good terms, and..." She sighs. "Scarlet helped me make one, though, actually. It's.... well, it's basically a list of requirements for a significant other. If the person meets them, they get you, that's it. In twink society, I mean." “No, I underStand what a Primer iS,” RilSet aSSureS her quickly. “I waS-well.” He StareS down at hiS feet. “I waS aSking what your requirementS were.” "Oh!" Nullar says, and captchalogues the stims before she has the chance to drop them. "Nothing too fancy, honestly. I'd... answer the questions a bit differently now if I had the chance to take it again. Funny how that works, how much things change in such a short time." “Well, let’S Say you were to Put together another Primer,” RilSet SayS, examining the ground quite carefully. “PerhaPS for a ProSPective kiSmeSiS, if that waS a thing PeoPle did. What would your Say?” He liftS hiS eyeS from the ground to meet herS. "Rilset..." Nullar says sadly, a little bit of a warning in her tone. This conversation won't end well for either of them. "It was a bunch of nonsense questions that had to do with humour and strength and a whole bunch of things that trolls are better at just... intuiting than twinks apparently are." “I See,” RilSet SayS dully. He withdrawS hiS hand from the Stone, Placing both of them on hiS kneeS. “It waS a Silly queStion. My aPologieS.” He gritS hiS teeth. “After all, you are quite haPPy in your rivalry with BaliSh. Why would you even need to think about Such thingS?” HiS handS have tightened into fiStS. HiS tone iS growing louder. “AnywayS, I Should get back to Scarlet Soon. I have work to do.” He Practically glareS at her. “Would you mind giving me my helmet back? Now that your eyeS are working again, you can’t have any need of it.” Nullar winces, not exactly needing to be a mind reader to pick up the change in emotion. She brings out the skulltop, but just.. holds it in her lap. "I had something for Scarlet, too, if she wants it. I have no use for it, and to be honest it's right up her alley." She doesn't captchalogue that, however, staring down at the skulltop. "And Rilset, don't act like this is easy on me, please. If I had... met you first, maybe things would be different. As it is, Balish barely wants to look at me, apparently, and both Libby and Jack may just kill us both for being morons. You won't have to worry about any... lingering feelings soon enough, I'm sure." RilSet lookS away with a Scowl. “I am Sure Scarlet would be haPPy to accePt anything you care to give her,” he SayS in a Sullen tone. After a few momentS, he lookS back at her. “And I underStand. Truly, I do,” he SayS, quieter. “I know thiS haS not been an eaSy game for you. But you Should not be So fataliStic. Death iS not an inevitable outcome.” He PlaceS hiS hand back on the Stone Slowly. “You are clever. You’ll think of a way to avoid the twinkS' wrath.” Null gives a small shrug, and hands him back his device, then rummages through her captchalogue. A person sized container appears on the ground. "It's... called a beauty pod," she says, ignoring his words for now. "As far as I can tell, it's pretty dangerous. It makes you look... gorgeous, but drains away your life force to do so. I don't... reccomend she use it, but honestly, it... reminded me of her. Or... seemed like something she would like. Or... you know what, maybe this was a stupid idea," she says morosely, sighing mightily and burying her face in her hands, elbows on her knees. She looks exhausted. “I’m Sure She will find Some uSe for it, my dear,” RilSet SayS Soothingly, caPtloging both hiS helmet and the Pod. “PerhaPS it can be converted to run on a different Power Source.” She lookS So tired and miSerable, RilSet cannot helP himSelf. He liftS hiS hand, Patting her back carefully. “Come on. When waS the laSt time you SlePt anywayS? You look like death.” HiS light tone removeS the Sting of hiS wordS. He rubS her back lightly. “PerhaPS you Should be hitting the recuPeracoon.” Nullar looks up at him through only slightly splayed fingers, enough of a girl to still be a little upset despite his tone. "Don't get pale on me now," she mumbles, "That didn't exactly work out. Are there even any recuperacoons in here, I guess... I guess a short nap would be okay, in any case," she says, standing up. She looks at the water lilies, and waves him off. "I can find my own way, but.. but, you know. Thanks. Uhm, good luck with your--- Scarlet stuff." “Thank you, dear. Good luck with-well everything, I SuPPoSe,” RilSet finiSheS lamely. He getS to hiS feet Slowly, making hiS way to the door. Turning back around, he oPenS hiS mouth, but cannot Seem to find the wordS for what he wantS to Say. In the end he SayS nothing, leaving Nullar to Stare at her PlantS.